1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for separating water from steam for use in a steam humidifier system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art the separation of water from steam for use with a steam humdifier system has been attempted and a prior method is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,180, jointly invented by Bernard W. Morton and Willard E. Morton. Willard E. Morton is the inventor of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,180 presents a method of separation of water from steam utilizing the centrifugal force method. The present invention also uses a water-steam separator which employs the principle of centrifugal force. However, the configuration used for the separation of water and steam in the present invention differs substantially from that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,180 and results in a smaller percentage of water exiting the separator with the steam. The velocity of the steam through the separator of the present invention is also retained to a greater extent using the apparatus of the present invention which results in more rapid dispersion of the steam into the heating system with which it is associated. As a result, the desired humidity level can be achieved more quickly.